The Yugioh Love Story
by storyqueen29
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries but I can say that this story is really good. I may have some misspelling and for that I apologize. You may read this and think it's a yoai cuz I only have guy names but trust me it's not. The first one got deleted so I'm doing it again, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ciara, me and my sister Cynthia are big yugioh fans and I have decided to make a story about the guys we love. It all started when and Cynthia got a phone call one day saying our parents have died and they left a will for us, so we went to meet with their loyar so we did. When me and Cynthia got there the loyar read us the letter saying that our parents left us a huge house to live in, me and Cynthia were shocked and had no idea what to say so we just took the key and information the loyar handed us, she wished us good luck and said that we didn't need to pack because everything was already prepared so me and Cynthia left and went to the house. When we got there we were amazed at how beautiful it was, the front yard was beautiful it had nice fresh green grass with flowers on either side, a huge tree on the right and a pond circled with rocks on the left, there was a pathway leading up to the porch and the porch had three steps in the front and on the porch were chairs on both sides in front of pillars. When me and Cynthia walked up we were shocked at the way it looked so clean ''wow'' we both said it unison and I fetched out the key from my pocket unlocked the door and we went inside. Inside was huge it was a two story house, on the bottom level there was a living room which had two black couches one big and one small both black leather, a wide flat screen tv with grey carpet. As we walked in we kept walking forward passing the living room and headed to the kitchen I opened the door which didn't have a knob and went inside, the kitchen was also black it had a black double door fridge and next to it was a black stove and in the middle of the kitchen was a black marble counter top and on the other side of the kitchen was a black table with black chairs that looked like it could seat ten people ''dang Ciara look at all those chairs'' Cynthia says pointing at them.

''I know it looks as if you could feed a whole family'' I say still surprised.

''Yeah'' Cynthia says sadly ''but we don't have one anymore, but at least we have each other right?'' I nod and look around some more seeing a sliding door that leads to the backyard so we walked up to it, I opened it and our mouths dropped and eyes widened ''wow'' we say again ''we really have to stop saying that'' Cynthia says then I bonked her in the head ''hey'' she yelled and we stared back at the beauty before us, the backyard was huge as well it had a large patch of green grass on the side was a huge tree with a tire swing attached and in front of the tree was a huge swimming pool with a diving board and almost in front of the house a perfectly round jecuzy that looked the perfect tempature ''Ciara I think we died and gone to heaven'' I just nod unable to say any words.

''Um...'' I say finally able to speak ''we should...um... go and uh check upstairs'' and with that Cynthia races upstairs and I follow silently. We go upstairs and find four bedrooms two of them had their own bathroom so those are the ones me and Cynthia took and got settled in to our new life.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have gone by and me and Cynthia adjusted to our new life. One night me and Cynthia got hungry so we went to the kitchen and grabbed two apples Cynthia jumped on top of the counter next to the sink and I just pulled up a chair we ate and talked about our favorite show yugioh. A couple minutes went by when we heard sirens but we ignored them and Cynthia repositioned herself so she was laying on the counter while she made fun of the guys we liked from yugioh. A couple seconds passed when we saw the window open and two figures appeared but one of them knocked Cynthia on the ground with an ''oof'' sound and when the second one came in and saw Cynthia on the floor he glared at the other one ''bakura apoligize at once'' our eyes widen at the name.

''Why should I?'' bakura said not even looking in Cynthia's direction which made her get angry so she grabbed the finished apple and threw it at bakura's head ''HEY!'' he yelled and glared at Cynthia and she just stuck her tongue out getting up from the floor.

''It's your fault for hitting me first'' she says.

''whatever'' he said looking at the bag in his hands, finally over my shock I decide to speak.

''So what's going on here and why are you two here?'' the other one stares at me for a second before speaking.

''Excuse us for jumping in like this'' he smiles at me then glares at bakura ''but my partner here decided to steal something very valuable'' and as he says that bakura pulls out of his bag a huge diamond then he stares back at me ''by the way my name is Yami Sennen.'' Cynthia rolls her eyes without anyone noticing and in her head she says 'yeah we know who you are but you aren't supposed to be real' then she looks at the diamond in bakura's hand 'shiny' then bakura looks up and raises an eyebrow ''what?'' Cynthia says and bakura just looks away putting the diamond back and headed upstairs ''well I'm going to sleep'' he says as he walks away, we all just stare at him and Cynthia starts running after him ''HEY GET BACK HERE!'' and races upstairs I try and stop her so she won't leave me alone with Yami but I was to late. I stared at him and tried hard not to blush ''uh...'' I say ''do you want to sleep on the couch or something.''

''Sure thank you'' he says in his deep voice which makes my heart pound fast and ''what is your name by the way'' he starts walking towards me which makes my heart go even faster.

''M-my name'' I think for a while ''I-It's uh...'' 'what's my name he so handsome I can't even think' ''my name is a...'' I blush ''my name is...Ciara yeah Ciara'' I laugh nervously and he chuckles, we walk to the living room and I help him get settled in ''g-good night'' I say walking upstairs ''goodnight'' he says back. When I go upstairs I see Cynthia banging on her door, ''OPEN UP DAMN YOU!'' she yelled and I look at her

''Cynthia what's going on'' she stops banging and looks at me.

''The stupid kitty won't let me in my room'' then she bangs again and I sweat drop then she stops again looking at me grinning ''by the way, nice chat with Yami down there'' I blush.

''I-I don't know what your talking about'' I say getting redder.

''Yes you do, you always stutter when your talking about Yugi, Yami or Atem.''

''Shut up he's downstairs and he might hear you.''

''Oh really...'' Cynthia says with an evil smile she backs off her door and goes close to the stairs and takes a deep breath ''CIARA AND YAMI SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G.''

''SHUT UP!'' I yell and start to chase her but all she does is laugh and keeps singing the song until she closed a door on my face to one of the rooms, I give up heading to my room hoping Yami was a deep sleeper and didn't hear anything then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to the smell of something cooking 'what is that' I thought to myself as I got out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs following the wonderful sent to the kitchen and when i got there i saw Yami cooking ''what are you doing'' I asked trying not to sound rude, he looked at me and smiled ''good morning'' he turns back to the food ''I decided since you let us stay here I would cook for you''

''Uh...thanks I guess'' i wait in the living room tell the food was done, after about 15 minutes or so he turned off the stove and served two plates ''it's ready'' he said I got off the couch and went to the kitchen when I saw the food my jaw dropped I snapped out of it when i hear a chuckle right behind me I jumped a little and turned around ''Y-Yami you scared me'' I breath out he just chuckled again ''forgive me I didn't mean to scare you'' he holds my hand and i blush heavily ''come on let's eat'' he says leading me to the table. Once we sat down we heard alot of noise upstairs ''sounds like the thief is awake'' Yami says eating his food ''COME BACK HERE KITTY''

''Sounds like Cynthia woke up too'' I say then we hear them come downstairs ''CIARA'' Cynthia shouted I just rolled my eyes and looked at her ''what'' I say swallowing what I had in my mouth, she comes closer ''that guy woke me up'' she says pointing at Bakura who's just standing at the entrance with his arms crossed I sigh ''can't you see I'm eating besides your supposed to wake up now anyway'' I eat more she takes away my plate and fork ''HEY'' I glared at her she just looks at me ''you don't even know how he woke me up'' she says putting the plate back I sigh heavily ''ok how did he wake you up.''

''He yelled in my ear really loud and when I jumped up I hit a table or something that he put there'' she glares as Bakura laughs ''Bakura'' we both turn as we hear Yami's voice, Bakura still laughs but looks at Yami who glares at him ''Bakura that's enough these girls let us stay here you should show some manners.''

''WHAT!'' Cynthia shouted then looks at me ''you let them stay here...with us'' she glared at Bakura again who just stopped laughing and served himself a pllate, once he sat down Cynthia served herself and sat next to me not wanting to be anywhere near them. After we all finished eating Yami washed the dishes I volenteered to do them but he refused so i just watched, Cynthia was on her phone and Bakura was sitting down watching tv. When Yami finished the dishes he sat on the other couch and wanted me to sit next to him i looked at Cynthia to see what she would say but she was too busy on her phone i looked back at Yami who was just staring at me i smiled nervously and walked forward my heart nearly beating out of my chest then finally when i get close enough he grabs my arm and pulls me to him i trip and land on his chest ''I'm so sorry'' i said trying to pull away but he just picks me up and puts me on his lap ''that's fine'' he says staring at me with those wonderful crimson eyes i look deep in them as if I'm becoming hypnotized my eyes close slightly and it was getting harder to think ''Ciara...'' he said ''I over heard you guys last night is it true'' I nod my head and he smiles ''well then if it is true kiss me'' my heart beats fast as my arms act on there own and go around his neck and I slowly move forward he meets me half way until our lips were an inch apart then, ''CIARA'' i snapped out of the trance ''huh?'' i shake my head and look to where the voice was ''C-Cynthia are you ok'' while i looked at Cynthia puzzled Yami growled and started to hold me tighter ''Ciara you were about to...you almost kissed Yami'' my eyes widen and noticed Yami was squeezing me tight ''Y-Yami y-your hurting me'' he looked at me his eyes glowing red ''Y-Yami'' I whispered but when he blinked the glowing was gone and his grip loosened ''forgive me Ciara I did not mean to startle you'' he let me go completely and that's when Cynthia took me upstairs closing and locking the door behind her i just sat down on the bed ''what's your problem Cynthia why did you drag me away like that'' she looked at me ''what's my problem what's your problem'' she pointed ''one minute I'm texting and the next I see you about to kiss Yami what happened'' I tried to think ''uh well let's see one minute I saw you on your phone and the next your yelling at me'' I tried to think harder ''arrgh I can't think of what happened'' all of a sudden we hear a knock on the door ''hey Bakura's raiding the room he was sleeping in last night'' we heard Yami's muffled voice from the door ''MY ROOM'' Cynthia shouted she quickly opened the door and ran out without realising Yami was standing right there. He looked at me then smirked closing and locking the door behind him ''hello'' he said as he walked to the bed I saw that he locked the door ''w-why d-did you l-lock the door'' I started backing away but he got on top of me before I could even blink ''you know Ciara'' he started ''there's something I have to tell you'' he started stroking my cheek I was frozen in fear so I just stayed put and let him speak ''the first thing I have to tell you is...'' he smiled wide showing two fangs coming out I tried to scream but was paralyzed ''and the other thing'' he went down to my ear and whispered ''I need a mate'' my eyes widen and I started struggling ''LET ME GO I'M NOT GONNA BE-'' I got cut off when I heard a growl ''it wasn't a choice'' he growled ''now'' his voice went back to normal ''look into my eyes'' he commanded but I shook my head and shut my eyes the hand I felt stroking my cheek now wound up tightly gripping my chin ''I said look at me'' he snapped but I still refused ''fine'' I felt him get off the bed I tried to get up but was kept there I opened my eyes and looked down seeing shadows tieing me up to the bed I lookied around the room searching for any sign of Yami when my eyes stopped at the door I saw him facing it with some kind of shadows covering the door, when he was down he turned around and faced me which made me quickly turn around and shut my eyes tight I heard him sigh then felt the bed move as he got on ''now'' he said from above me ''I used my magic to create a sound proof barrier I'll give you one more chance open your eyes and look at me or we can do this the hard way'' I slowly opened my eyes and met with his crimson he smirked again and that's when he got me I stared into his eyes unable to look away and he smiled ''good girl'' he stroked my cheek again ''now listen to the sound of my voice'' he leaned down and kissed me without any interruptions then he went down and started licking my neck to numb it ''relax'' he whispered in my ear before biting the spot he licked but I didn't even flinch a muscle after he sucked some of my blood he let go and licked it again to heal it, he then bit his wrist and put it to my mouth ''drink'' he commanded I put my mouth over the blood and started sucking it tell he pulled away he smirked ''well now that the first part is done let's move on to the next and make it official'' he leaned down and kissed me again. Meanwhile while that's happening Cynthia ran to her room ''KITTY GET OUT OF MY STUFF'' she yelled and looked around seeing Bakura already had some of her expensive jewelry ''PUT THAT DOWN'' she yelled as she jumped on his back and tried to get a necklace she saw him have ''hmm I wonder how much this is worth'' he looked at it closer ''IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT'' Bakura looked up and saw Cynthia on his back ''what do you think your doing girl?'' he asked camly ''you have my necklace'' Cynthia tried to reach for it but Bakura pulled it away ''why would I give this back to you?'' he asked and Cynthia got an idea so she got off his back smiling ''because I won't give you this back'' she pulled out the diamond from the sack he had and ran away ''hey'' he shouted and ran after her ''give that back'' he ordered ''give me my necklace first'' Cynthia ran and hid somewhere then when Bakura passed her she went to her secret spot and hid it quickly getting away when she heard him coming she went to the living room and sat on the couch acting like nothing happened when he came ''you'' he pointed as he walked closer ''where is it?'' he glared at her she just looked up inncently ''where's what?'' she blinked pretending to be confused which only made him mad ''where. is. my. diamond'' he asked slowly as he gritted his teeth ''oh that'' she said ''first what did you do with my necklace'' Bakura held it up so she could see ''give me it'' she said getting up from the couch ''why should I?'' Bakura asked Cynthia stopped and put her head down ''b-because it was my mother's'' she turned her back trying not to cry Bakura looked at the necklace then threw it at her Cynthia looked up when she felt something hit her she looked at the object and saw it was her mother's necklace she looked at Bakura again confused but he just went to the kitchen and started raiding the fridge ''where is your sister I'm starving'' Cynthia's eyes widen in realisation ''oh no'' she whispered to herself then went upstairs leaving Bakura to search for food. She went upstairs to my room only to find the door locked ''CIARA'' she shouted banging on the door but there was no answer she tried again ''CIARA OPEN THE DOOR'' she kept pounding until finally she heard the knob turn but instead of seeing me she saw Yami standing there with a huge smirk on his face ''would you mind'' he said in a hush tone ''your sister is trying to sleep'' then he shut and locked the door again Cynthia could hear his chuckle through the door as shhe went downstairs and decided to cook food for her and Bakura.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed when I finally woke up opening my eyes slowly feeling pain through my body I looked down and my eyes widen at noticing two things, one was that I had cuts, bruises and bite marks all over and the other was that there were strong arms holding my waist I tried to move but the arms gripped me tighter and I heard a tiny chuckle ''hello my love, where do you think your going?'' he leaned his head on my shoulder ''w-what did you do to me'' I started to panick ''oh that'' he said lazily ''well first off you are a vampire now'' my eyes widen ''and second'' he went to my ear and whispered ''your mine and mine alone'' he growled out holding me possessively I tried struggling more ''let me go'' I said flailing around but that just made my he grabbed me tighter pulling me closer to him and I screamed in pain ''silence'' he snapped out ''you are mine and do not command me I command you, you shall listen and obey or else'' he warned then let me go ''now'' he said as he got up ''go make something to eat I'm sure your weak after all the blood I took from you'' he licked his lips at the thought then got off the bed and headed to the door ''are you coming?'' he looked at me. I slowly got off the bed feeling a bit dizzy I look up at him ''h-how much blood did you get'' I started walking to him ''enough'' he smirked ''and I'll keep doing it as long as I wish, now hurry up so I could drink some more'' he opened the door slightly but then looked back at me ''if your sister asks you anything let me do the talking alright'' I nod my head not wanting to make him angry at the moment, he opened the door all the way and we walked out him keeping an eye on me the whole way downstairs as if I would try to run. Once we got downstairs I saw Cynthia and Bakura sitting down on different couchse watching tv I was going to say something but Yami pulled me to the kitchen when Cynthia noticed us ''CIARA'' she shouted getting off the couch quickly heading to the kitchen ''what happened? are you ok? did he hurt you?'' I was about to open my mouth when Yami looked at me ''get cooking'' then he looked at Cynthia while I got the things prepared ''nothing you need to know about happened'' he said normally Cynthia's eyes widen ''well if that's true let her tell me herself'' she looked at me but I just kept cooking not looking at anyone ''Ciara'' she whispered going closer but Yami stopped her when he went behind me and put his arms around my waist ''yes love'' he whispered in my ear angrily and tightened his grip ''tell her everything is alright and your safe'' I sighed softly so Cynthia wouldn't hear ''tell her'' he dammanded through gritted teeth, I sighed again but this time spoke up ''Cynthia'' I breathed out sadly ''I'm fine...there is nothing to worry about'' I choked on my own words but that seemed to please Yami because he whispered ''good girl'' before releasing me and facing Cynthia again with a fake smile ''you see everything's fine'' by that time Bakura had gotten off the couch and went to the kitchen when he smelled food ''hey what's going on I smelled food'' he looked at Yami as he glared back at him Yami went in front of their view of me to make some kind of point, Bakura glared back at him looking at Cynthia who was also glaring at Yami then nodded so Yami could see, they had a silent conversation between them when Yami finally nodded once and faced me again watching as I start serving people that's when Cynthia decided to speak up ''look I don't know what's going on here but I'm bored'' she got one of the plates I served at the same time Bakura did ''either way I'm getting bored so Ciara I was hoping we could go to that park we found a couple days ago'' she sat at the table and without even thinking I answered her ''that sounds like a great idea'' then after I said that I felt a chill run up my back when I looked behind me I saw Yami glaring at me, I tried to ignore it and went to the table and started eating. After a couple minutes of eating Cynthia looked at me as she got up ''ready'' she smiled putting her dish in the sink I got up to do the same but as soon as I got up I felt a hand on my shoulder and immidiately froze ''we need to talk'' Yami said I tried not to sound scared in front of Cynthia ''w-what about the dishes'' he squeezed my shoulder ''I'm sure your sister is more then capable of doing them'' Cynthia looked at us ''go ahead Ciara I got everything covered then afterwards I'll go get dressed'' I just nodded and headed upstairs with Yami. Once back in my room he pinned me to a wall with my hands above my head ''first of all'' he started showing his fangs ''you do not answer questions without my permission got it'' I stayed silent ''I said got it'' his eyes started glowing ''she my sister you can't-''

''I can and I will'' he hissed ''now then stay still so I can have a good bite'' I was about to ask what he meant when he started to lick my neck numbing it then quickly sank his fangs into it I gasped in shock when I started to feel blood leave my body, I tried to struggle but it was useless even if I was a vampire he was still stronger then me. After a couple seconds I thought I was gonna pass out when he finally withdrew his fangs from my neck and licked it so it can heal ''much better'' he said the glowing in the eyes vanishing he let my hands go and they fell to my sides ''your turn'' he said showing me his neck but I just shook my head ''I refuse'' he got angry again ''why you little-'' he was about to lay a hand on me but a knock at the door interrupted him ''Ciara are you ready?'' Cynthia said through the door, he growled in her direction then looked back at me ''fine'' he said harshly ''I don't want you to show her any signs of you being a vampire or else there will be consiquences'' he moved out of my way and I walked to the door ''oh and one more thing'' he said with a smirk ''you won't be able to resist anything I tell you for long eventaully your vampire instincts will kick in'' he walked behind me as I opened the door putting a fake smile on my face ''alright Cynthia let's go'' Cynthia smiled and headed downstairs seeing Bakura lying on the couch ''hey Bakura me and Ciara are going to the park if I find anything missing or my room trashed that diamond stays with me'' she waited for me at the door then when I got their she opened it and walked out with me not to far behind. When we got to the park we quickly went to the swings and started talking ''so Ciara what's with that Yami guy?'' I stared at her for a while in confusion but she just kept looking straight ahead ''I mean'' she continued ''he's always around you and protects you as if you were his property or something'' my eyes widen ''w-what'' I tried to keep my voice to a whisper ''yup'' was all she said. Meanwhile at the house the boys were having a discussion of their, Bakura kept staring at Yami then back at the tv Yami finally got annoyed ''what is it Bakura?''

''Nothing much'' Bakura said still staring at the tv ''but'' he started ''you know he'll find her right?''

''I know'' he growled ''that's why I marked her as mine, if he thinks about touching her it'll be the end for him.''

''What about the little one?''

''Ha'' Yami started laughing ''he won't do anything he's to good for that'' he raised an eyebrow at Bakura ''and why haven't you marked her sister yet?''

''Well...'' Bakura layed down ''I don't see the point in rushing things with that girl, and besides it's not like the small one will do anything either so I have nothing to worry about.''

''You know you do'' Yami warned and Bakura just threw something at him that he dodged ''you worry to much Yami what are the chances of them finding us right now anyways?'' they continued watching T.V. Back at the park me and Cynthia were just about to leave when we noticed two guys walk up to us, when they came closer we noticed they look alot like the guys at the house just more innocent and nicer ''excuse us'' the one that looked like a smaller version of Yami said ''but we are looking for a couple of guys that look like us except more...taller, have you seen them?'' I was going to say no just in case they weren't friends but Cynthia beat me ''yeah we know them they're at our house we were just about to leave, wanna come?''

''Cynthia!'' I snapped almost showing my fangs, she looked at me innocently and I sighed ''nevermind'' I started to walk away when that kid spoke again ''um hang on we have to get our friends'' he ran off somewhere around a corner and came back with two more people the first one was a tanner version of Yami and the other had blond hair and brown eyes ''hiya'' the guy had a sort of Brooklyn accent ''hello'' the tan one said ''hi'' both me and Cynthia said at the same time then in Cynthia's head for some reason I heard her go 'ooh Ciara' without thinking I wacked her on the head ''hey!'' she shouted ''what was that for'' she rubbed her head I just shrugged and looked at our new company when the boy spoke again ''by the way I'm Yugi'' then he pointed at the silent one ''this is Ryou, and these two'' he pointed at the taller ones ''this is Atem and Joey.''

''Yeah well I'm Ciara and this is Cynthia, can we go now'' I stared at Atem curiously ''sure'' Yugi said and we all started walking. When we arrived outside the house I was about to open the door but it opened itself and standing at the entrance was a glaring Yami ''what took you-'' he saw the group that was with us and his eyes widen for a split second before they returned to normal ''what are they doing here?'' he said angrily ''can we all go inside first and then we'll explain?'' Yugi asked Yami nodded and we all headed inside ''Cynthia can you make dinner for everyone?'' I asked as we entered, she nodded her head and headed to the kitchen ''dinner?'' the blonde one asked then smiled wide ''hey why don'tchya let me help ya?'' he went to the kitchen dragging Ryou with him ''come on Ryou let's go help the pretty girl with the food.'' I just stared dumbfounded as they disappeared Bakura silently behind him ''what just happened?'' Yugi giggled ''Joey's a sucker for food he'll do anything for it'' he then looks at me ''let's all go sit down'' I nod my head and go with the guys to the couch but before I could sit down I felt Yami pull me to his body and sit me on his lap, I look at him in shock as he wrapped his arms around me possessively glaring at Atem who glared back ''ok guys that's enough'' Yugi said as he sat with Atem on the other couch ''we came looking for you to see if...'' he trailed off and that's when Atem took his place, clearing his throat before he spoke ''we wanted to see if you got into any trouble'' he looks at me ''but I can see you have things under control, who is this...young lady'' he licked his lips and winked at me, my eyes widen when I noticed Yami holding me tighter then usual ''she is my mate'' he hissed ''she belongs to me and no one else'' he put his head on my shoulder ''isn't that right love'' he nibbled on my ear and I clenched my teeth together ''I see'' Atem spoke up again ''and yet she doesn't seem to-''

''She will'' Yami interrupted stroking my hair with one hand ''in time she will'' Atem just kept staring at me and Yugi looked back and forth from the two vampires when Cynthia finally yelled for people to go eat. I looked around and saw that Yugi and Atem were getting up so I did the same but instead of heading to the kitchen I was heading upstairs ''Ciara?'' Yugi nearly whispered ''aren't you going to eat?'' I shook my head ''no thank you I'm not hungry yet, you go on without me'' I started heading upstairs alone running to my room I close and lock my door a few seconds later I hear a knock on the door ''I said I'm not hungry'' I layed down on the bed closing my eyes when I heard someone come on the bed, my eyes snapped open ''what the-'' I looked up expecting to see an angry Yami but was shocked when I saw Atem ''what are you? how did you?'' he just chuckled ''I am a vampire, so I can be anywhere I wish in a flash'' he explained ''I shall show you an example'' he got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room then when he made sure I was looking he winked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I sat up surprised and loooked all around ''A-Atem...?'' I whispered then gasped when I felt arms around my waist ''yes?'' he asked snuggling close to me ''w-what are you doing?'' I asked not daring to move a muscle ''so it is true, your vampire instincts have not taken over'' he chuckled ''do not worry about that'' he layed us back on the bed with him on top ''I'm not as ruthless as Yami so I will be gentle'' he gently stroked my cheek as he kissed my lips. I tried to wriggle away but his body was to strong, he broke the kiss and looked at me with soft eyes ''do not be afraid Ciara'' he genlty kissed my neck ''may I have a taste'' I couldn't say anything, he sighed and licked my neck anyways then carefully put his fangs in. His eyes widen and he moaned at the taste, trying to control himself he retracted his fangs and looked at me again licking his lips ''even more delicious then I would have guessed'' he looked at the door ''I must make you my queen'' but before he could do anything else the door slammed open ''get away from her'' Yami growled and ran to Atem throwing him off of me he looked at me for a second before looking back at Atem who didn't even fall ''you bit her?'' his eyes started glowing ''I told you she is my propert.''

''She is not an object Yami'' Atem growled back ''she is a person who deserves to be treated like a queen.''

''Oh and what are you going to do huh pharoah?'' Yami got in a fighting stance ready to tear Atem apart but Atem just looked bored ''I hope you are not trying to challenge me again Yami, we all know who the strongest one is'' he chuckled, took one more look at me then vanished. I stared at Yami to see what he might do and he stared at me back ''did he touch you?'' he gritted his teeth and started climbing on top of me I shook my head but he didn't believe me ''I know your lying'' he went to my neck and sniffed it ''I knew it'' he looked at me in the eye then sniffed my face ''I see'' he said when he stopped at my lips ''well we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?'' he crashed his lips to mine and forced his tongue inside all the while I could hear him in my head 'you are my property no one else will claim you' over and over then he broke the kiss and went to my ear ''mine'' he whispered before nibbling on it a bit then going down to my neck sniffing it then finally stopped where Atem bit ''found it'' he licked it before sinking his fangs in I tried to weakly push him off but he just growled and grabbed my hands pinning them to my sides and holding me in place so I just struggled by wiggling my own body as I felt him start taking more than usaul ''Y-Yami...'' I whispered soflty ''Y-Yami...s-stop...p-please...'' he ripped his teeth out of my skin and looked at me ''never tell me when to stop'' he hissed then got out of the bed ''now hurry up and eat before that fox boy takes all the food'' he left the room but left the door open. I climbed out of bed and headed to the stairs. When I was down their I saw Cynthia on top of Bakura trying to get the remote from him Ryou was trying to calm him down and when I went to the kitchen I saw Joey eating like it was his first meal in days, Yugi was eating but at a more normal pace, Atem was nowhere to be found and Yami was just watching everything happen ''oh hello Ciara'' I heard Yugi say, he got up and grabbed a plate ''I already served yours, I thought Joey might eat it all before I did'' he handed me the plate and sat me down at the table away from Joey I just stared ''does he always-''

''Eat like that? Yeah'' Yugi finished the sentence then sat down ''go on it's alright'' he started to eat I just shrugged and started to eat as well. When I finished I washed the dishes and when I looked back Yami was gone. I went to the living room thinking he was their but all I saw was Bakura and Joey sleeping on the couches ''where's Yami?'' I asked Yugi, he just shrugged ''I haven't seen him or Atem since he went to get you'' he said, I looked around ''so I guess you guys are staying here'' when I said that Cynthia's eyes widen and she ran to her room making me laugh then I looked back at Yugi and Ryou ''we have extra rooms upstairs'' I said and went upstairs with them following ''pick which ever you want'' I said before going to my room and shutting the door falling alseep wondering where the boys where.


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight when I heard something in my room. I woke up and looked around, all I saw was red eyes ''Yami?'' I asked making the person chuckle ''guess again'' he said as he went toward the bed ''A-Atem'' I stutter as he came closer to me ''w-what are you doing here?'' I tried scooting back ''I couldn not stay away'' he said going even closer ''your blood is so enticing'' his lips were inches from mine before the door flew open and showed an angry Yami, he pulled Atem off of me and threw him to the other side of the room ''what do you think your doing?'' he growled out his eyes glowing in the dark room, Atem who was unfazed just stared at him while Yami went on the bed and held me possessively ''she's mine and only mine'' he said before he bit me and I screamed, he sucked my blood while staring at Atem. Once done he pulled out his fangs and licked his lips ''mine'' he said holding me tighter which made it hard for me to breathe ''Y-Yami...I-I c-can't...b-breathe...'' I manage to say ''well would you look at that?'' Atem said as he walked closer ''you are hurting her'' he reached out a hand to touch my cheek when Yami threw me on the bed and jumped on Atem starting a fight, when I got out of my shock I looked at them ''hey!'' I finally said ''I have school tomorrow'' they both stop and look at me ''my apologies my queen'' Atem said which got Yami angrier ''don't you dare call her that'' he leapt on Atem and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, I sighed deeply and fell asleep. The next day me and Cynthia woke up early and got dressed I wore a black leather shirt with black skinny jeans and black boots, Cynthia wore a white tank top blue shorts and white sneakers, after getting dressed we headed downstairs ''alright boys listen up'' I said ''we're heading off to school I don't want any trouble while we're gone'' and with that me and Cynthia headed out the door. At the school we got our stuff ready and went into the hall where we saw our best friends Jenny, Rocio and Ruby we all talked and found out we all had the same classes together and Cynthia invited them for a pool party. After school me and Cynthia were talking about the party, when I opened the door our jaws dropped ''OUR HOUSE!'' I shouted I saw Atem and Yami fighting with shadows, Joey was raiding our fridge eating everything in sight and Bakura was trashing the house looking for his diamond Ryou was trying to stop him but it wasn't really working and Yugi was just watching everything sweat dropping. When the boys noticed us Joey said that we were out of food Yami and Atem stopped fighting with shadows but still fought and Bakura was still looking for his diamond I sighed and went to Yugi ''what's going on?'' I asked, he looked at me ''um I'm not quite sure'' he laughed nervously and I sweat dropped I saw Cynthia go to her secret place so I tried to stop the two from killing each other and took them upstairs along with Yugi, Cynthia came out of her secret place and went to the backyard ''hey kitty'' Bakura stopped and glared at her '' is this what your looking for'' she held up the diamond ''yes'' he said going to her ''give it to me'' he demanded, she just smiled ''you want it'' she threw it in the water ''go get it'' she smiled more making Bakura glare even more and without thinking he turned into a fox and went into the water, when he did that Cynthia's jaw dropped and Ryou gasped, Bakura came out with the diamond in his mouth he shook himself dry and turned back ''finally'' he said holding it in his hand then he looked up ''what? haven't you seen a fox before?''  
''Yes but not one that turns into a human'' Cynthia said he just rolled his eyes ''I'm out of here'' he said going to the front door, as he did the bell rung and when he opened the door it showed Marik standing there, he looked back once still seeing Cynthia a bit shocked then he slammed the door as he went out. Cynthia looked at Ryou ''what just happened?'' she asked Ryou who was twiching nervously ''w-well'' he started ''Bakura Joey and I are foxes'' is all he said before going into the house. Mean while upstairs I was busy trying to break up Atem and Yami with Yugi's help ''alright that's enough'' I finally said making them stop ''listen we have guests coming over this weekend for a pool party and I need you all on your best behavior'' I said looking at Atem and Yami ''what will you be wearing?'' Atem asked I held Yami back when he was about to attack him ''relax'' I told him, he just glared at me but calmed down anyway ''me and Cynthia are going shopping.''  
''Your not going alone'' Yami said which got me a little scared.  
''T-Then who do you think should come?'' I asked cautiously.  
''Yugi and Ryou, I want to make sure you don't run away'' he said wrapping his arms around me.  
''O-ok but why would we-''  
''Don't question me'' he growled out I just nodded in response and went downstairs where I saw Cynthia and Ryou sitting on the couch together watching tv ''hey Cynthia'' I got her attention ''come on we're getting our bathing suits, and Ryou and Yugi are coming with us'' I begged myself she didn't ask why ''alright'' is all she said before getting up and heading to the door with all of us following her. When we got to the mall we went our separate ways Yugi went with me and Ryou went with Cynthia, when we found our bathing suits we tried then on and showed the boys who blushed at the sight. We payed for our stuff and met outside the mall, on our way home we passed a candy store that Cynthia just had to go to ''uh oh'' I said when she came out with all sorts of candy ''uh how much have you eaten?'' I asked scared of what might happen ''I don't know I don't know'' she said jumping up and down circling us all ''hey hey hey hey'' she said ''I'll race you home'' she ran before anyone could answer ''we better go after her'' I said running after Cynthia with the boys in toe ''is she always like this with candy?'' Ryou asked ''yes'' I breathed out. As we got close to the house we saw Cynthia opening the door with the bag of candy almost empty, we caught up to her ''ha ha ha ha'' she said as she opened the door ''Cynthia wait'' I said getting the candy bag from her ''calm down'' she pouted for a second and then it went away ''hey hey hey guess what Bakura Joey and Ryou are foxes'' she said running around the living room ''what?'' I blinked and looked at Ryou ''is that true?'' he nodded ''oh'' is all I said then I looked back at Cynthia who was bothering Bakura ''it's about time'' I heard an angry voice and looked up at the stairs and saw Yami ''I'm getting hungry'' he said grabbing me ''w-well I-I can make-''  
''No not that kind of hungry'' he said ''Yami'' Yugi said getting both mine and Yami's attention ''do you have to feed off of her all the time.''  
''Of course I do she's my mate.''  
''She didn't even-''  
''Quiet shrimp'' he snapped before heading upstairs and into my room, he quickly fed himself then looked at me before kissing me forcefully ''I missed you'' he said laying me on the bed ''Y-Yami wait no'' I begged him as he kissed my neck ''quiet'' he said ''your mine remember I can do whatever I please with you.''  
''Really Yami'' we heard a voice behind us making Yami growl he looked up at Atem and hissed ''go away'' he warned but Atem just chuckled ''why should I?'' he challenged ''it's easy to tell she doesn't want this.''  
''Well I do so go away'' he started his motions again ''now now Yami be nice'' Atem teased which made Yami growl again and face Atem ''I said go away'' he growled out and Atem glared ''is that any way to speak to the king of vampires? and I thought you knew better Yugi certainly does'' and when he said that Yugi opened the door and stuttered when he saw what was going on ''u-um C-Ciara your um sister is going crazy s-she's jumping all over the tables and making a mess.''  
''Alright'' I said trying to get Yami off me but he wouldn't budge ''Y-Yami I-I have to go-''  
''No'' he said low and dangerously, I looked at him and was ready to respond when he hypnotized me ''really? your doing that'' Atem said crossing his arms then he looked at Yugi ''can you please take care of that while I teach Yami a lesson'' he said politely and Yugi nodded heading out the room he closed the door behind him then Atem turned his attention back on Yami who was in the middle of mating ''Yami'' Atem growled out but Yami ignored him and kept on doing what he was, Atem grit his teeth eyes glowing and fangs lenghening ''Yami'' his voice becoming more dangerously, Yami looked but kept moving ''get off of her and get her out of that trance'' Atem demanded ''no'' Yami said not even phased by his look ''I've been wanting this since she left, it's her fault I put her in that trance'' he looked back at what he was doing ''but'' he said looking at Atem from the corner of his eye ''if you want to release her from the trance go on ahead I'm almost done anyway'' he groaned as he finished then pulled out ''see'' he said getting dressed ''all done'' he got me dressed then looked at Atem who somewhat turned back to normal and smirked ''jealous'' he mocked as he stroked my hair ''why should I?'' Atem smirked back ''soon she will be mine anyway'' he chuckled ''now about that trance'' he waved his hand and I blinked several times before turning back to normal ''huh? wha- what happened?'' I looked around and saw Atem and Yami ''uh guys'' I looked from one to the other, they just stared at each other having a silent conversation before Atem looked at me ''ah my queen I see your awake'' Yami growled and held me close ''well you see the thing that had happened is that you fell asleep for some reason I believe the reason is lack of blood'' he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed ''you should probably go get a bite to eat'' he suggested I nodded my head and tried to get up but felt pain all over my body I groaned in pain ''hm I was afraid of that'' Atem said glaring at Yami who just stayed still smirking ''maybe it is best if you stay in bed I'll go fetch you some food'' he started getting up when Yami interrupted ''I'll do it'' he said and walked out of the room slamming the door along the way. I stared at Atem as he moved closer and layed next to me stroking my hair ''you are so beautiful'' he said ''I can't believe I didn't find you first, tell me my queen do you want to stay with him?'' I looked down ''I have no choice.''  
''Nonsense'' he gently grabbed my face and turned it to him I got scared to look him in the eye just in case ''don't worry'' he said calmly and soothingly ''I'm not like him I'm better then him, and if you wish it I will take you far away somewhere where no one can find us'' he looked at the door ''he's coming'' he got up and returned to his spot on the bed and when he sat down the door open to reveal Yami with a tray of food he handed it to me then glared at Atem ''you better not have tried anything'' he warned, Atem just shook his head and disappeared Yami on the other hand stayed while I finished he then forcefully took the tray away and put it aside ''what did he do'' he said glaring at me ''nothing'' I said quietly ''lier'' he hissed out and forced me to look at him ''how many times must I tell you that you belong to me, you are my property and it will stay that way for eternity got it'' I nodded my head ''good'' he said a little more gentler ''now then get some sleep'' he said and shut the door. When me and Cynthia woke up we got dressed in the same thing and went to school, at school we hung out with the girls ''I can't wait tell this weekend'' Cynthia started ''Ya it's going to be great'' Ruby said ''I can't wait to see who those boys are you were telling us about Ciara'' Rosio said ''well girls your gonna have to wait'' I said then looked at Jenny grinning ''what?'' she asked when she noticed ''well'' I said mysteriously ''I know someone you might like'' I laughed and she blinked ''you do'' is all she said and all of us started laughing ''don't worry Jen just trust me'' I said still grinning ''I'm scared now'' she said and we laughed again ''don't worry Jen she's probably bluffing'' Ruby said ''am I?'' I said mysteriously again and all the girls stared at me before the bell rung ''well off to class'' I said running to the classroom ''hey'' everyone said at the same time. The week passed by quickly ''yay finally'' Cynthia cheered ''yup pool party time'' I said making the food ''everything is set up'' Ryou said walking into the kitchen ''good job'' I smiled at him and he smiled back going to where Cynthia was sitting ''and the pool is clean'' Yugi said as him and the rest of the boys walked in ''cool were set'' I said just as the doorbell rang ''there here'' Cynthia announced ''alright'' I said putting the spoon down ''everyone listen up I need you all to be on your best behavior'' I went to the door and answered it ''hey guys'' I said cheerfully when I saw Jenny Rosio and Ruby standing there ''welcome to our home'' I opened the door wider so they could see in ''oh wow'' Jenny said as they all walked in ''this place is huge'' Ruby said, Rosio looked at me suspiciously ''so where is everybody?'' she asked excitedly I rolled my eyes and pointed to the kitchen ''hey wait'' I told them looking then up and down ''where are your bathing suits?'' I asked ''um...well I don't like those things'' Jenny said and the girls nodded their heads in agreement ''ok'' I said shrugging it off ''do you have one?'' Rosio asked ''um ya I have one'' I blushed and the girls giggled ''anyway'' I said going to the kitchen ''girls meet the boys'' I said when we got their ''uh...Ciara'' Cynthia said a bit scared and pointed at Bakura and Atem who were holding Joey back from the food I facepalmed and looked at the girls ''well the one that those two are holding back, his name is Joey and the two, well the tan one with the weird looking hair is Atem and the one has long hair is Bakura'' I went outside and saw Yugi Ryou and Yami ''ok so the one that looks like a girl is Ryou, the small pale version of Atem is Yugi and the one that looks like Yugi is Yami, you don't want to mess with him trust me'' the girls nodded backing up a bit when Yami looked at them ''alright then'' I clapped my hands together ''let's get this party started'' I smiled and went inside the girls right behind me ''hey Ciara let's see'' Rosio said ''see what?'' I asked raising an eyebrow ''your bathing suit'' Jenny finished ''o-oh'' I said blushing ''it's upstairs let's go'' I said heading for the stairs. Once in the room the girls ganged up on me ''ok Ciara spill'' Ruby said as she shut the door ''what are you talking about?''  
''Oh come on Ciara'' Rosio said sitting on the bed ''you can't be living here with all those boys and not fall in love with one or two.''  
''So...tell us'' Jenny also sat on the bed while a got my bathing suit ''who do you like you have to like at least one.''  
''N-no I d-don't'' my face got red, I went into my closet and started getting ready all the girls rolled their eyes. When I got out of the closet I was wearing a black and red bikini ''so what do you think?'' I asked them, they all giggled ''have the boys seen you in that?'' Rosio asked and I shook my head ''well I'm sure those two...what were there names...oh ya Atem and Yami would love to see you in that'' Jenny said I just rolled my eyes and got a towel ''let's just go'' I said and the girls started laughing, when we went downstairs I saw Cynthia wearing a blue and white bikini with blue shorts ''nice'' I said and she looked at me nearly spitting out the soda she was drinking ''C-Ciara?'' she asked not believing her eyes ''oh quiet not you too'' I said walking outside to where all the boys were with all the girls following and when we went outside Joey almost fainted at the sight of Cynthia,Ryou and Yugi just blushed and Atem almost attacked me if it wasn't for Yami fighting with him I sighed and went in the water with Rosio and Ruby, when I noticed that Jenny wasn't joining us I looked up ''hey Jen what's wrong come on the water's fine'' I said smiling but she refused ''it's alright I'll go in a bit'' she said sitting on a chair ''alright'' I said and when I saw Yugi coming outside I smiled to myself and started to swim with the other girls while Cynthia tried to get Joey off her back ''hey'' Yugi said to Jenny ''I'm Yugi'' he introduced himself holding out a soda for her she smiled and took it ''hi Yugi I'm Jenny it's nice to meet you'' she said back opening the soda ''um i-is this seat taken?'' he asked pointing at the seat next to her she shook her head smiling ''you can sit'' she said, Yugi nodded and sat down ''how are you enjoying the party so far?'' he asked she shrugged her shoulders ''pretty good, how about you?''  
''It's alright, but I'm not really a party person.''  
''Yeah me either'' she took a sip of soda ''hey'' Yugi said happily ''how about a swim?'' he asked Jenny looked at him smiling a bit ''I'm not much of a swimmer, but ok'' she said putting the soda down and getting up from her seat Yugi followed suit and they headed to the pool ''alright'' I cheered when I saw them ''your finally going swimming'' she sat on the steps and I frowned ''hey come on'' I splashed both her and Yugi ''hey'' the both said, they looked at each other before looking back at me ''uh oh'' I said swimming away ''get back here'' Yugi said going under water, when I saw this I went under water as well and went to the steps so he won't see me and popped up in front of Jenny ''is he gone?'' I asked her but when I looked up I saw both Yugi and Jenny smiling at me and I sweat dropped ''this can't be good'' but before I got a chance to escape they got me Jenny was splashing me while Yugi was holding me, we were having fun until Yami came ''hey'' his voice boomed through my ears ''what's going on?'' he asked glaring at Yugi he instintely let me go and swam next to Jenny ''n-nothing Yami'' I said staring at him ''w-we were just playing.''  
''Well play something else because I'm the only one who can touch you'' he glared at Yugi one more time before he left ''what was that about?'' Jenny asked ''oh um Yami is just very protective of me'' I said swimming away leaving Yugi and Jenny by themselves ''u-uh Jenny?'' Yugi said nervously ''yes Yugi'' Jenny said politely ''c-can we talk somewhere in private'' he suggested and she nodded her head. Yugi got her hand and lead her inside where nobody was ''listen Jenny I-I uh...''  
''Go on Yugi it's alright.''  
''Well the thing is I really like but I...I'm not human.''  
''What do you mean by not human? you look pretty human to me.''  
''I-I'm a...I-I'm a vampire.'' Jenny raised an eyebrow not completely believing so Yugi showed her his fangs ''wow'' she said ''b-but I like you and stuff...'' Yugi couldn't finish what he was going to say to scared that she might scream and run but that didn't happen and he looked at her puzzled ''it's fine'' she said kissing Yugi on the lips and smiling, Yugi returned the kiss happy he finally found his mate, Jenny stopped the kiss ''does Ciara know?'' Yugi nodded ''I have to find her and tell her the good news'' she said happily and went outside, she found me drying up on a chair ''Ciara'' she said running to me and I got up quickly thinking something bad happened ''what is it? what's wrong?'' I looked at her neck for any bite marks ''guess what'' she said happily ''uh what'' I was confused ''Yugi...he's a vampire'' she whispered happily and I blinked several times from shock ''u-um h-how exactly do you know?'' I finally managed to ask ''he told me'' she smiled wide ''oh'' I said looking away ''I know he was a vampire, actaully none of these guys are human.''  
''What? you mean Yugi isn't the only one?'' she asked and a shook my head ''Yami and Atem are vampires too, well Atem is the king of vampires but anyway Ryou, Bakura and Joey are foxes and me'' I looked at her with sad eyes and hers widen ''Jenny I...I..'' I looked away not wanting to see the look on her face ''I'm a vampire'' I squeezed my eyes shut fighting back tears ''Ciara'' Jenny whispered and I looked at her ''I..don't know what to say that's...amazing that your a vampire'' I smiled ''your not angry or frightened?'' she shook her head ''if anything I think your lucky'' she smiled more ''so who turned you?''  
''Um Yami did'' I managed to say and she looked at me curiously ''you make it sound like a bad thing'' she said and I shook my head ''i-it's not a bad thing being a vampire'' I looked at Yami who was staring back at me and I backed up a little, Jenny also looked ''why is he like that? he looks at you as if you were his prized possession or something'' I looked at her with guilt ''I am'' I whispered looking down ''what? s-so he turned you-''  
''He turned me'' I interrupted ''because I'm his mate.''  
''His mate? s-so how does that work?'' she asked I looked at her raising an eyebrow ''you know'' she said quietly ''how would you become...there mate?'' my eyes widen then a huge smile crossed my face ''I knew it'' I said smiling huge and dragging her inside meeting Yugi along the way and dragging him as well. We went inside all the way upstairs to Yugi's room ''Ciara what are you doing?'' Jenny asked when we entered the room ''nothing really'' I giggled then looked at Yugi who was just standing there blushing ''ok Yugi I'll leave you two alone, nice job on finding your mate'' I said then looked at Jenny who looked as confused as ever ''don't worry Jen'' I reassured her ''I don't really remember my mating since Yami decided to hypnotize me'' I looked back thinking to myself ''uh Ciara'' Jenny got my attention ''what do I do?'' she asked I just smiled ''relax'' is all I said then looked at Yugi ''you might want to do that shadow thing that Yami did to the door'' then I left the room and shouted ''good luck you two'' then laughed, Jenny looked at Yugi who was as crimson as Yami and Atem's eyes he looked at Jenny ''w-well might as well do this'' he said shyly then went to the door and started chanting some spell and the same shadows that Yami had came out of him. Once finished he looked at jenny still shy ''o-ok so what I just did was sound proof the door a-and now I-I have to turn you'' he walked to the bed slowly ''alright'' Jenny finally said ''so how do we start?'' she asked when Yugi sat down ''well first off we have to drink each other's blood'' Jenny made a face but agreed anyway ''ok I'm ready'' she said tilting her head to the side Yugi nodded and went forward he licked a part of her neck then looked at her ''alright I'm going to bite you now but it shouldn't hurt because I numbed the area'' he sank his fangs slowly into her skin and started drinking her blood and when he took the amount needed he got his fangs out and licked the area clean then looked at her ''ok now then'' he bit his own wrist ''you have to drink my blood'' he put his wrist to her mouth and she made a face again ''I know but this needs to be done if we're going to be together'' Jenny looked at Yugi and then his wrist she gulped before opening her mouth and Yugi put his wrist in it and she started to suck forcing herself to make it go down, after a while Yugi pulled his wrist away and licked it so it can heal ''now then that's over'' he blushed again ''is that all?'' Jenny asked watching Yugi ''w-well n-no'' he said shakily making Jenny confused again ''w-we need t-to m-mate'' he looked at Jenny who was deep in thought and then it hit her and she nodded ''ok'' she said looking bravely at Yugi ''are you sure you want this?'' he asked a bit unsure, she nodded again ''alright'' he said before shyly kissing her, she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck he smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist laying her on the bed and gently climbing on top of her his hands roaming her body, he broke the kiss and began kissing down her cheek to her neck gently licking and nibbling it a light moan escaped her lips, her hands roamed his body going under his shirt and roaming his bare back he moaned in the crook of her neck he looked lovingly into her eyes before kissing her again while his hands went to the hem of her shirt slowly he lifted it up braking the kiss for a second just to take the shirt off, when he kissed her again he licked her bottom lip for entrance whick she gladly gave and while his tongue was roaming her mouth and playing with her tongue he snaked his hands to her back and unhooked her bra taking off the straps and throwing it on the floor, he kissed downward to her breast a moan escaped her when his tongue went over her left breast then he started to suck the nipple while his hand played with her right boob, when he was finished with her left one he moved on to her right giving it the same treatment, once done with her boobs he kissed down her stomach to the tip of her pants, he hesitated and looked at her to see if she wanted to stop but when she saw him looking at her she smiled ''go ahead'' she said he nodded but was still hesitant, slowly he pulled down her pants and took them off kissing the tip of her underwear gently he took off her underwear he kissed her inner thighs before he stuck a finger into her making her moan loudly he slowly moved it in and out, he did this for a while before adding another finger scissoring inside of her then he stopped and took his fingers out Jenny looked at him disappointed ''w-why d-did you s-stop'' she panted out and he blushed ''are you sure?'' he asked once more and she nodded her head, he got off the bed and started to take his pants and boxers off shyly while Jenny watched the whole thing, he got back on the bed and over her kissing her passionately again his tongue entering her mouth while slowly pushing himself in her scream was muffled by Yugi's mouth then when he was fully in her he broke the kiss ''relax'' he said then started to lick and suck her neck again making her moan, after a couple of seconds he started to slowly move in and out of her, Jenny was panting and moaning Yugi's name over and over again her hands going up and down his back and running through his hair while he picked up the pace that's when Jenny felt her climax coming and tried to warn Yugi but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a scream of Yugi's name as she released all over both of them making her insides tighten, Yugi thrust in a few more times before screaming out Jenny's name and released inside her he then collapsed on top of her removing some hair from her forehead ''I love you...my one and only Jenny'' he said wrapping his arms around her holding her close ''and I love you my Yugi'' she said smiling both of them falling asleep in each others arms. While they were doing that I headed downstairs to the party and saw the girls chatting with the guys Cynthia was chatting with Ryou,Rosio with Bakura and Ruby with Joey ''hey guys'' I said looking around and noticing that Atem and Yami where missing ''where's-''  
''Where were you'' I heard a low hiss from behind which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up ''Y-Yami'' I said shakily ''I asked you a question'' he growled ''w-well you see-''  
''And where's Yugi I noticed him missing as well'' he went close to my ear and whispered dangerously ''your not doing anything with him are you?'' before I could answer he quickly turned me around and put me on his shoulder ''Y-Yami put me down'' I whined but it didn't work we went to my room and he dropped me on my bed ''Ciara'' his eyes started to faintly glow ''tell me now'' he glared ''nothing happened Yami I was just helping Yugi with his new mate'' I said quickly scared of saying something wrong ''liar'' he spat out and jumped on me ''she's not lying Yami'' we heard someone say making both of us turn ''A-Atem how do you know-''  
''I appologize my queen'' he bowed ''but I saw you leaving with Yugi and that friend of yours and-''  
''Quiet Atem'' Yami hissed showing his fangs ''you were just as concerned as I was don't deny it'' Atem just crossed his arms ''I was concern of the safety of her friend just in case...'' he stopped himself from talking ''in case what'' I struggled under Yami ''well I shouldn't say really I might end up hurting you.''  
''Please'' I begged still trying to escape but Yami only held me down tighter ''Yami let go'' I shut my mouth right away when he stared at me ''what was that'' he said fangs still showing ''I beieve she told you to let her go'' Atem walked up to us ''stay out of this'' he said then looked back at me squeezing my shoulders making me cry out in pain ''you do not tell me what to do got it'' I looked at him with frightened eyes and nodded quickly then we heard a chuckle and looked to where it was coming from ''what are you laughing at'' Yami squeezed tighter and I cried out again ''I'm laughing at how you are treating this young flower, she's being forced to do thinks she doesn't wish to do'' he said making Yami release his grip and get off of me ''how many times must I tell you Atem she is mine and I will do as I please with her'' Atem glared ''stop this Yami before she gets hurt'' Yami got in his face ''make me'' he challenged ''very well'' Atem said getting ready to strike he punched Yami right in the gut making him fall over and Atem chuckled ''that's right bow to me Yami'' he teased which make Yami get angry, he got up quickly jumped up and kicked Atem in the face making him fly back to the other side of the room when Atem got up Yami charged at him and they started punching and kicking at each other I took that advantage to run out of the room. Downstairs I saw everyone was eating and talking in the kitchen I took a deep breath before entering ''hey guys'' I put on a fake smile ''where's Yugi and Jenny?'' I asked looking around everybody shrugged ''we haven't seen them since you dragged them away Rosio said as she drank some punch, Cynthia looked at me wide eyed and got up she whispered in my ear ''you didn't'' I just nodded smiling and she just stared at me ''where's the guys?'' Joey asked scarphing down a hamburger ''oh there uh...busy right now but they'll be down'' I served myself ''anyway it doesn't matter right now'' I sat down ''so girls tell us about your boyfriends'' the attention was now on Rosio and Ruby who just blushed at each other ''well'' they both said then looked at each other fighting over who would go first, I finally broke it by clearing my throat ''Rosio let's hear from you first'' everyone looked at her making her uncomfortable ''well duke is fine, I would've invited him here but he's too busy running his game shop'' she said then looked at her sister ''Your turn Ruby'' she said taking a bite out of her burger, Ruby blushed and looked down ''well me and mako aren't doing so good, I think he wants to brake up with me but doesn't say it'' she cried on Joey's shoulder and I looked outside notice that it was getting late ''um ok everyone it's almost time for bed so girls get out your sleeping bags and boys find a place to sleep Cynthia ran to her room again and we all laughed ''that' always happen?'' Ruby asked and I sweat dropped nodding my head then headed upstairs ''goodnight girls and boys'' I smiled and they all said goodnight. I went to my room and saw that it was almost torn apart ''boys!'' I shouted out when I say them dissappearing and reappearing, they stopped in front of me with scratches and bite marks all over their bodies ''my room, l-look what you did'' I said my fangs showing and eyes glowing faintly ''of course'' Atem said and with a snap of his fingers it was clean and my face turned from angry to shock in that second ''show off'' Yami spat out going to me and grabbing my wrist ''bed'' he commanded pulling me to the bed ''and where shall I sleep?'' Atem said out of the blue ''well there's plenty of space outside'' Yami said as he got into the bed and Atem glared but it quickly went away ''no I believe I shall sleep right there'' he pointed to my other side ''I don't think so'' Yami growled pulling me closer but Atem just chuckled and walked to my other side and layed on the bed ''goodnight my queen'' Atem said before falling asleep with a smirk on his face hearing Yami grumble to himself.


End file.
